


Quadrantbound

by jadeWillowtree



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I'll add more as we go, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, SGRUB Fan Session
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: 14 trolls play a game together, and they're all in quadrants with somebody in their group.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so please excuse how bad it probs is. Enjoy!

A young troll stands in her bedroom, it just so happens that today is her Wiggling Day. 9 sweeps ago, or 18 years for any humans reading this, she was given life. Tomorrow is Conscription Day.

What is this troll’s name?

 

===> Enter Name

 

Sparky Buttface

 

===> Enter Name

 

Triyol Finaou

 

===>

 

As said before, your name is TRIYOL FINAOU, you are a YELLOWBLOODED PSIONIC of MEDIUM LEVEL. Your hobbies include LEARNING TO BE A MEDICULLER and LEARNING ALTERNIA’S GEOGRAPHY so you can ESCAPE TOMORROW. Since you are a PSIONIC, tomorrow you will be FORCED INTO THE HELMSMAN POSITION. You know it is UNLIKELY you will escape, but you are GOING TO TRY ANYWAY. You’re DETERMINED TO MAKE THIS WORK.

 

===> Triyol: Examine Respiteblock

 

You are currently in your respiteblock, you can hear your lusus doing whatever it is Minkmom’s do. Your Recuperacoon is shoved off into the far right corner. In the far left corner, your Husktop sits on your desk, with your chair pushed in. The ground is covered with various clothing items, and different projects you’ve been working on. Your window sits on the left wall.

 

===> Triyol: Look Out Window

 

You look out your window. Outside is the lush forest you and your lusus live in. There’s not much to see.

 

===> Triyol: Investigate Gamegrub

 

On your desk sits the most elusive gamegrub to ever exist on Alternia, SGRUB. A few of your friends pitched in to buy the expensive game for you and your fellow lowblood friends.

 

===> Triyol: Answer Trollian Message

 

botanyProcedures (BP) started trolling medicalProwess (MP)

 

BP: \Hey Tri! Did you get SGRUB on time?/

MP: Why ye55 I did! Thank you for getting it for me, I didn’t want to a55k any of the others, they’re all 55o bu55y preparing for tomorrow.

 

BP: \Yeah, Iannaz told me to tell you that you should start playing soon, so the rest of us can get in!/

 

MP: Ugh Iannaz is so pu55hy all the time. 55he need55 to chill out.

 

BP: \Well she’s not all bad dear, she manages to deal with me after all!/

 

MP: You’re cheery tonight, i55 55omething wrong?

 

BP: \Everything is fine Tri, you worry too much./

 

BP: \aaaaaaand mom is trying to eat my flowersagaingottago!/

 

botanyProcedures (BP) stopped trolling medicalProwess (MP)

 

===>

 

She really needs to get her lusus under control

 

===> Triyol: Investigate Noises

 

Speaking of lusii, your mom is being rather noisy downstairs. Looks like you have to go see what she did now. 

 

You leave your Respiteblock, bracing yourself as you float down the stairs with your psionics. You head into the Meal Block, where your Lusus is causing chaos. You tell her to calm down, the drones aren’t here yet. She scrambles up your leg, and you use your psionics to help her get onto your shoulders and make sure she doesn’t fall of. You know you’re lucky you have such a doting lusus.

 

===> Triyol: Inspect Meal Block Window

 

Your mom has scratched up the window, for the fifth time this night. You really can’t blame her when she looks at you with those terrified yet loving eyes. If you’re being honest, you’re also afraid.

 

===> Triyol: Return to Respiteblock

 

You return to your Respiteblock with Minkmom around your shoulders, and she glares at the plushie you made of her. You’re pretty sure that if she was a troll, she’s have entered a kismesitude with the damned thing.

 

===> Triyol: Be BP

 

You are now BP

 

===> BP: Introduce Self

 

Your name is LILTSK QURSOR, you are an INDIGOBLOODED TROLL, and you have ONLY ONE ARM after a FLARPING ACCIDENT. You ENJOY GARDENING even though YOU CANNOT GO OUTSIDE DURING THE DAY. You MAKE DO by WATERING THEM AT NIGHT. You are currently trying to persuade your HUNGRY LUSUS to NOT EAT YOUR PLANTS.

 

===> Liltsk: Deal With Elephantmom

 

You enter a STRIFE with your lusus. You aggrieve, and threateningly snip your shears at her. She gives you her best motherly glare, plucking your shears away. She then picks you up with her trunk and puts you on her back. The STRIFE ends as you enter your hive together.

 

===> Liltsk: Brew Scalding Leaf Fluid

 

You and Elephantmom enter the Meal Block, and you start working on some nice scalding leaf fluid, or tea for short. Your lusus has been on edge all night, seeing as tomorrow is Conscription Day. Tomorrow, you might be culled for having one arm. Tomorrow, several of your friends (and quadrantmates) will die or be forced into situations that are worse than death. Honestly, you trolled Triyol just so you could know she is alive and not in a helmsblock yet.

 

===> Liltsk: Contemplate SGRUB

 

Your matesprit, Iannaz, revealed SGRUB to you and your friend group. Only you and your fellow highbloods could afford the gamegrub. Iannaz told you all that it was important for all of you to have a copy, so you highbloods all pitched in to buy the gamegrub for the lowbloods.

 

===> Liltsk: Drink Tea with Elephantmom

 

You put two cups on your table, and sit down in the only chair. Chairs cannot fit your lusus. Small cups also do not fit your lusus so you give her a really big bowl. You finish quickly, and tell your lusus you’ll be in your respiteblock. She nods in understanding and continues slowly drinking her tea.

 

===> Liltsk: Examine Respiteblock

Your respiteblock is rather clean compared to your moirail’s. You have a few pictures scattered here and there on the floor, and your recuperacoon is off to the left side, near the window. Your Husktop has a few books nearby it on the desk, along with the SGRUB server and client.

 

===> Liltsk: Troll Triyol

 

botanyProcedures (BP) started trolling medicalProwess (MP)

 

BP: \Triyol, are you ready to play SGRUB?/

 

MP: Yeah, remember to po55t on the memo fir55t.

 

BP: \Gotcha/

 

===> Liltsk: Respond to Memo

 

botanyProcedures (BP) responded to Memo

 

BP: \We’re going to start now, everyone start getting ready./

 

MB: Ab8ut time! I was w8rried I’d have t8 burn alive first.

 

MB: There’s a fire near my l8cati0n, and it’s getting cl0se

 

GO: SH I 7 YO U OKAY B ABE ?

 

MB: I’m alright f8r n8w, I can just m8ve if it gets t88 cl8se.

 

GO: ALR I GHT ,

 

BP: \Be careful, we don’t need you getting hurt./

 

botanyProcedures (BP) stopped responding to the Memo

 

===> Liltsk: Insert Server Copy

 

You insert your server copy, and wait until it finishes loading

 

===>

 

BP: \Woah! I can see your respiteblock!/

 

BP: \Let me test the controls…./

===>

 

And now she has more respiteblock

 

===>

 

MP: Plea55e 55top m4king my hive bigger, I like it’55 bigne55 a55 it i55

 

BP: \Sorry!/ 

 

BP: \I need to place some machine things down, give me a second./

 

===> Liltsk: Be MB

 

You cannot be MB, since MB is currently avoiding certain death!

 

===> Liltsk: End This Chapter

 

You can certainly do that though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more characters, and more general chaos ensues.

A young troll paces nervously in his Respiteblock. What is this young troll’s name?

 

===> Enter Name

 

Shakey McQuakey

 

===> Enter Name

 

Gierga Orvaga

 

===>

 

As stated, your name is GIERGA ORVAGA. You are an INDIGOBLOODED TROLL. You have a LOVE OF SCIENCEY THINGS, and WISH you could be a SCIENTERRORIST. You know that is IMPOSSIBLE though, seeing as after a BAD FLARPING ACCIDENT, your ASHENMATE lost her arm and you LOST YOUR HEARING. 

 

===> Gierga: Worry About Your Moirail

 

Currently, somewhere, your Moirail is in danger, and you cannot save them. You know they can handle themselves, as they have done so for the 9 sweeps you’ve both been alive.

 

===> Gierga: Think About Conscription Day

 

Tomorrow, you are going to die. Being deaf is cullable offense. It stupid and you know it, but that’s the empire. Your moirail wants to take you and run away, but you both know it will never happen. You could always lie, but that’s just delaying the inevitable.

 

===> Gierga: Examine Respiteblock

 

Your Respiteblock is neat and tidy. Your Recuperacoon is on the right, with your Husktop on your desk next to it by the wall. Off to the left is your hivemade seismometer. You really love that thing, even if it is a little big. It’s your most prized possession.

 

===> Gierga: Answer Trollian

 

radioactiveMolecules (RM) started trolling gigaOverload (GO)

 

RM: [] Dear, are you alright? I can tell you’re stressing about Usyivi []

 

GO: N O I ‘M NO 7

 

RM: [] If I was there with you I would be giving you the most doubting look in the existence of Alternia []

 

GO: I W OU L D 7 O 74L LY NO 7 BE P OU7 IN G , A7 AL L .

 

RM: [] Yes, totally. []

 

RM: [] Gierga, I know you’re nervous for our mutual moirail. []

 

RM: [] I am as well, but we both know they can hold their own perfectly well. []

 

GO: BU 7 I7 ‘S F IR E, AN D

 

GO: A ND

 

GO: I ‘M JU S7, S O SC ARE D F OR 7 HE M.

 

RM: [] I am too, but we have to have faith that they will come out unharmed. []

RM: [] Mostly unharmed. []

 

RM: [] Alive? []

 

GO: S OR RY , I’ M B EI N G A BO7 HE R.

 

GO: I K NOW Y O U’V E BE E N W ORRI ED A BO U7 7H A 7 S GR UB GA M E .

 

GO: I J US7 W I SH WE A L L LI VED C LOS ER,

 

GO: S O I COU L D J US7 P IC K YOU G UYS UP A N D H UG YO U

 

RM: [] Don’t worry, we’ll see each other sooner than you expect []

 

RM: [] C’v-C []

 

GO: Z’O’Z ! !!

 

radioactiveMolecules (RM) has stopped trolling gigaOverload (GO)

 

===> Gierga: Relax

 

After your conversation with Iannaz, you slump back in your seat. Usyivi is of course your main worry at the moment, but you know for a fact they can handle themself very well.

===> Gierga: Be The Mysteryblooded Troll

 

A young troll stands in an abandoned hive, a raging fire looms in the distance. Who is this troll?

 

===> Enter Name

 

Flaming Facepunch

 

===> Enter Name

 

Usyivi Rhivai

 

===>

 

As stated before, your name is USYIVI RHIVAI. Your BLOOD COLOR is NOT IMPORTANT. You don’t have any BIG PLANS for your SEEMINGLY BLEAK FUTURE. You have NO LUSUS, for reasons you SHALL NOT SPECIFY. Your interests contain things like TROLLING YOUR MOIRAILS, LEARNING ABOUT THE SIGNLESS, and OBSERVING. GENDER is USELESS TO YOU, and you MAKE A HABIT of TELLING EVERYONE IN YOUR FRIEND GROUP.

 

===> Usyivi: Observe Fire

 

A good few miles away, a raging fire is going. It was caused by a meteor that struck the ground just a few minutes ago.

 

===> Usyivi: Observe Respiteblock

 

The respiteblock you are standing in is old and abandoned. You have been staying here for a few day, to recover after that meeting with an enraged lusus. You, would like to not talk about it….

 

===>

 

In the right corner is a pile of snuggleplanes. Seeing as you very rarely come across ‘coons, you don’t get much sleep. Your kaleidoscope stands next to you at the window so you can search for drones. The rest of your belongings are in your sylladex.

 

===> Usyivi: Examine Sylladex

 

Your measly four cards appear, along with the microscope for your Cell Modus. You quickly examine each of the cards. The first cards has your rations, the second card holds the SGRUB gamegrub a friend of yours got you. The third card holds your stolen husktop. Honestly, if that troll didn’t want it stolen, they should have put it in their sylladex!

===> Usyivi: Examine Fire Again

 

The fire is getting even closer, you have a sinking feeling you might need to move rather soon if it reaches the hive you’re in.

 

===> Usyivi: Look Out Kaleidoscope 

 

You glance out the kaleidoscope, and search for drones. Luckily for now there are none, but you know your luck won’t hold out, it never does.

 

===> Usyivi: Be Triyol

 

You decide to be Triyol again

 

===> Triyol: Deal With Liltsk

 

MP: Ye55 I totally didn’t need that book55helf anyway.

 

MP: Thank you for renovating my Hive, Lilt55k, but can you PLEA55E 55TOP

 

BP: \I’M SORRY!/

 

BP: \These controls are just so awful./

 

MP: I’ll let i 55lide for now, but plea55e fini55h placing down whatever it i55 you’re placing

 

===> Triyol: Fiddle With Machines

 

Liltsk had put an, what did she call it…. Alchemiter in your expanded respiteblock. You exit with Minkmon on your shoulders, to see the, Totem Lathe you think, in your living room. The Cruxtruder is in your Meal Block, and the Punch Designix is in the upstairs hallway to your room. You pull out your phone so you can troll Liltsk and walk around at the same time.

 

===>

 

BP: \I think you need to get the top off of the Cruxtruder./

 

MP: I’ll try

 

===> Triyol: Bust That Sucker Off

 

You use your psionics to bust the top off of the cruxtruder, and out comes a yellow, something….

===>

 

MP: What i55 that?

 

BP: \From what Iannaz told me, that’s a kernelsprite!/

 

BP: \You have to put something in it before you enter the game or something/

 

BP: \She wasn’t really clear on what she meant/

 

MP: I’ll deal with that later.

 

BP: \It seems it’s my turn to start entering the game, you’re on your own for now!/

 

BP: \I shall see you later./

 

botanyProcedures (BP) stopped trolling medicalProwess (MP) 

 

===> Triyol: Look At Timer

 

It seems a timer has started on the Cruxtruder, and a yellow totem has been spit out of it as well.

 

===> Triyol: Read Timer

 

The Timer reads 00:23:54. Whatever happens when the countdown finishes, you don’t want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I hope it wasn't too shitty heh. Gierga's quirk is annoying to write, fire is fun, and coding is hard! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY SHIT I'M UPDATING. Insane. Sorry fur the wait, but I finally finished! = D

===> Triyol: Be the Asshole

You are now the asshole

===> Enter Name

Asshole Extraordinaire

===> Enter Name

Torkek Ulguza

===>

Your name is TORKEK ULGUZA, you are a TEALBLOODED TROLL. You are an EXPERT IN SNARK. You have interests in REVOLUTION, and THE SIGNLESS, not like you will LET ANYONE KNOW THAT though.

===> Torkek: Examine Room

Yep, that’s your room. Filled with only the best shit, such as a Husktop, your Recuperacoon, and the other shit. Like your closet, where you TOTALLY don’t keep stuff like old Boy Band posters, nAAH.

===> Torkek: Examine Closet

NO TROLL MAY EVER SEE THIS CLOSET AND REMAIN ALIVE. NEVER.

===> Torkek: Ignore Tapping

It’s only your Dad, who is a Giant Butterfly, tapping on your window. He does this a lot.

===> Torkek: Put On New Outfit

You flip through four outfits on your Wardrobifier. You settle on the second one, and carefully adjust the scarf. It’s a very nice scarf, which you like a lot.

===> Torkek: Captchalogue Candy

There’s some leftover candy on the table where your Husktop rests. You decide to captchalogue it into your Book Sylladex.

===> Torkek: Read a Book While Dancing a Crude Dance  
While you surely won’t do the second part, you will do the first one! 

===> Torkek: Pick a Book

You decide to go with your favorite book, “In which a Tealblood and a Bronzeblood find themselves captivated in a Moirallegiance, except the Bronzeblood was blinded as a grub. The Tealblood’s Matesprit who is Yellowblood who is also a future Helmsman attempts to kill the Bronzeblood to ensure that their Matesprit does not have to deal with their Moirail being killed by the Empire” etc etc. This book has absolutely nothing to do with your current quadrants, nothing at all.

===> Torkek: Read

You read

===>

And read

===>

….HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN

===> Torkek: Check The Time

Oh, it’s only been an hour or two, thank fuck. You still need to play that SGRUB game.

===> Torkek: Check The Memo

HH: and that’s the story of how my lusus had to fight a monkey lusus to avenge my honor!

MT: || Okay first of all What The Fuck ||

MT: || Second of all, ||

intelligentArts (IA) Responded to the Memo

IA: I SwEaR I WaSn’T ReAdING FoR LiKe 2 HoUrS.

HH: a wild torkek appears!

UW: 0 Stop trying to reference your stupid game. 0

HH: how a6out you stop 6eing such an asshole?

IA: I Am NoT ToUcHING ThAt GaRbAGE FiRe.

MT: || Don’t look at me. ||

HH: ignoring the annoying purple 6itch in the room

UW: 0 Hey! 0

HH: has anyone seen triyol and liltsk?

MT: || Not since Triyol said she started the game. ||

MT: || Same thing with Liltsk, I think they’re a Server-Client pair ||

HH: oh yeah! silly me

IA: DoEs AnYoNE HaVe AnY UpDaTES On UsYiVI ThOuGH

IA: ThEy’RE My SeRvER PlAyER

UW: 0 Last I heard Usyivi was going to try and put out some of the fires in their area 0

===> Torkek: Be Startled By Noise

What was that?!

===>

IA: I JuSt HeArD A CrAsH OuTsIDE My HiVe

MT: || Uh oh ||

IA: I’m GoInG To InVeSTIGATE

HH: don’t do that!

HH: have you learned nothing from movie nights?!

UW: 0 He’s going to die. 0

===> Torkek: Investigate Noise

You slowly creep out of your Respiteblock, and peek out one of your windows.

===> Torkek: Peek Out Window

You peek out your window to see a lot of meteors falling in the distance, and the roar of flames. Your Lusus, Giant Butterflydad, can be seen flying around the Hive nervously.

===> Torkek: Inform Friends

You hurry back to your Respiteblock to inform your friends

===>

IA: FuCk FuCk FuCk FuCK FuCk

UW: 0 Well at least you’re not dead. 0

HH: shut up!

HH: torkek, what’s wrong?

IA: ThErE ArE MeTeORS In ThE DiStANCE

IA: AnD A LoT Of FiRe

MT: || Oh shit ||

===> Torkek: Be The One-Armed Blueblood


End file.
